


Tell Us Something We Don't Know

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: The Laika Hawke Tales [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laika has something to tell Isabela and Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Us Something We Don't Know

Laika considered the words carefully. She didn’t want either of them to think she was just using them. Still, it must have looked bad to them when she had asked them both to come to her house. Alone. Well not alone per se, just without warning either of them that the other would be there.

She was half expecting to be yelled at when Isabela walked into the room where she and Merrill were sitting on the bed laughing about a joke she’d just made.

“Kitten,” Isabela practically purred when she said it. She always practically purred when she called to Merrill like that.

“Oh Bela~” Merrill smiled and waved. “Hawke wants to talk to us.”

“She does, does she?” Isabela replied.

“I think she wants to say she loves us,” Merrill said with a smile. 

Laika blushed, a lot.

“Kitten, I think you took the words out of her mouth,” Isabela chuckled, walking over and sitting down on Laika’s other side.

“Oh, I’m sorry, should I put them back?”

“I’m not sure you can, Kitten,” Isabela said. “Maybe Hawke needs new ones.”

Laika took a deep breath and tried to think about it.  _ New words. Need new words. Shit. I don’t have new words. I barely had the old ones. _

“Hawke? You okay there?” Isabela asked

Laika bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

“Aww, what’s wrong Hawke?” Merrill asked.

Laika took another breath then blurted out quickly “I love you, but I love Isabela too.”

Isabela and Merrill exchanged a ‘is that all’ look, then Isabela laughed. “And I thought you were going to tell us something we didn’t already know.”

“You... already knew?” Laika asked, relief washing over her.

Isabela nodded. “Yeah. It was kind of obvious since you kissed both of us at the Hanged Man the other night, then punched that one guy who tried to flirt with Merrill.”

“I did what!?” Just like that, relief gone.


End file.
